Bowser's daughters
by sonicscrystalauraangel
Summary: No one knows that Bowser had two daughters Maria, and Luna almost oppisets to Mario and Luigi, Luna ran away and Maria has stayed to rule with her father, Luna just wants a good life for love. Will she find it in Luigi, or will he find her true self?LXoc
1. Chance Mettings

Luigi tipped his hat up to scratch his forhead in annoyance. Thinking how his own brother, Mario, had a girlfriend,Princess Peach, and everyone was always glad to see mario, but no one was ever glad to see Luigi.He sighed knowing that he would never find someone to love and to hold.Then when he turned a corner...WHAMP!!!!! He was ran into and knocked down.He got to his knees and looked up to see an absolutly beautiful girl.She had beautiful long brown hair in a ponytail, the hat she wore was kinda like Luigi's but hers was green and black and her eye color was wierd they were a red color with a ring of a glowing blue color around the red.She had a long sleeved belly bearing green shirt that had a ring like thing on her middle fingers with a dark denum sleeveless vest.She also had a loose denum skirt with green flames on them traveling upword that grazed the ground and he could tell that she had brown flip flops on her feet.

She looked afraid and in a hurry.He stood up and helped her up,"Are you alright miss?"He asked.

"Please let me go! I need to run!"

"THERE SHE IS!" A group of boys shouted.

"Follow me."Luigi said taking her hand.

At the pluming shop

Mario was working on paper work when the door slamed open and shut.Mario shot his head up and saw His brother Luigi and a girl.They went back to back slidding to the floor still back to back breathing hard.Mario had walked up to them and stared at them.

"What happened?"

"we...were...running...and..."Luigi tried to explain but he was to out of breath to do anything.

Mario looked over at the girl who sighed and said,"Hichiwawa.Sorry for dragging you into this."

"Its alright.Here."Luigi reached down and helped her up and she winced in pain,"Whats wrong?"

She pulled her skirt up to revele that a broken off knife blade had been laged in her ankle.When Luigi touched it she winced,"I guess that guy did hurt me."

Luigi slid his arms under her knees and picked her up bridel style and she wrapped her arms around his neck for support as he lefted her up and walked to the couch.He let her go easily and went to get med supplies and he returned.When he got back on his knees again a girl walked in, she had a pink gown and a crown on her head and knee length blond hair, beside her was a toad, mushroom people.She stared at the girl on the couch with something silver sticking out of her ankle.

"What's going on here?" She asked the red caped man.

"I don't know they both just popped in and I couldn't listen to his expinaltion."

"I'm trying to get this blade out of her ankle."He looked back to her right in her eyes,"This will hurt, you know that right?"

"Yes I know."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip as Luigi had grabbed the blade and roughly yanked the bloody blade out of her muscle.It came out with a fearce force when it came out Luigi had placed the bloody blade on a cloth and prosseded to clean and take care of that injury.

"Are you alright?"

She looked at Luigi and gave him a sweet hug,"Thank you very much."

"Why were you two running?"The red capped man asked.

"Well I was singing at this stupid consert and the boys there went chaotic and they chased me when I ran into Luigi here Mario."

"How do you know our names?"Mario had asked suspisously.

She got up and put her hands together and rubbed them,"Lets see...Where to begin...Well the sign outside says Mario and Luigi's plumming.And the basic color of red on you, and Green for Luigi and the starting letters on your hats."

Everyone was amazed, she was more inteligent than she let on.

"WHATS YOUR NAME BEAUTIFUL!?"The Toad asked drooling.

"Ohh I forgot..(She bowed)My name is Luna Sin."

"Lunasin?"Mario asked.

"No Silly my first name is Luna, and my middle name is Sin.Luna Sin.But you all can call me just Luna or just Sin."Everyone stared

"I know Its compecated.But May I enquire what your names are?"

The princess bowed"I'm Princess Peach.And acompaning me is Toad."

Luna bowed and turned toword Luigi,"And I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Then they all heard the door slam open,"The trouble twins are here Mario."Peach said.

"Come with me Luna."Luigi said as he pulled her toword the back room and shut the door.Luna knew they would find her and take her back to her father.

"Discuise Power."She whispered and she was enveloped in a light color,"Turn me into Toad."Her body became smaller and she turned into a Taod with green dots, the little dressings, and her eyes stayed the same.She picked up the chalk and begain to draw a simple cat.

Wario started to flirt with Peach,"GO AWAY AND I HAVE TWO WORDS FOR YOU...TOOTH BRUSH!"

Waluigi noticed the door closed,"So whats behind here Luigi?"

Luigi scratched the back of his head,"Nothen much."

Waluigi had opened the door and saw the tiny toad drawing what appered to be a kitten.He grabbed her and brought her out.

"What game are you playing?You should watch this Toad more closly,(Waluigi dropped her)Come on Wario we have better things to do."

They left and Luigi went back to the back room where Luna was supposed to be.The new Toad leaned against the wall and smiled,

"Guys I can't find Luna anywhere!"Luigi said aloud coming out.

"I've never seen this Toad anywhere before."Peach said looking at her.

"DISCISE POWER WEAR OFF!"And her entier body became more human like and reviling Luna,"Taa Daa."

"WOW HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Toad asked.

"Its just my discuise power.I can look, sound, and even copy anyone of my choosing but depends on the colors I wear."

"Wow can you look like Luigi?"Mario asked.

"Simple.DISCUISE POWER MAKE ME LOOK LIKE LUIGI!"She shouted and her body was enveloped in a light sphere.Some of her clothes unwrapped like ribbons and her hair begain to fade till it was cut like Luigi's and the ribbons rewrapped around her making her skirt and vest become overalls.and the extra ribons wrapped around her feet making the brown shoes and the ribbons wrapped around her hands giving her white gloves like Luigi'sthen her hat came then her face became alighted and her face became like Luigi's then the light fading,The hat was over her eyes but she tipped it up showing her eyes.She looked just like Luigi.

"What do ya think?"Luna said as she grabbed Luigi's hand and pulled him toword the mirror.Luigi's breath was caught in his throut at how alike they were,"Hey thanks again but if theres anything I can do for you just ask."

"How about you sing us a couple songs."Toad and Mario said at the same time.

"Mario, you know she can't here because of the trouble twins,(Peach turns to Luna.)But if you want to sing at my party tonight that would be enough payback."

Luna smiled and said,"Yeah thats fine,But first DISCUISE POWER WEAR OFF!"She said as she transformed back to the beautiful girl she was.

Everyone made there way to the warp pipe that Peach used to get here.Luigi noticed Luna just staring at the pipe not knowing what to do, Luigi held out his hand,"Here take my hand and we'll jump together."

Luna grabbed his hand and they jumped together, the feeling off falling was making Luna feel better.

"LUIGI THIS IS SO AWSOME!"She said aloud.

'Wow Luna is really loving this, she really is one of a kind.'

They made it back to Peach's castal but while everyone landed on thier feet, poor Luna landed on her backside.

"Ouch.That hurt."She said and Luigi held out his hand again and helped her up,

"Yeah It happened to me when I first tryed it."He said.When he pulled her up she nearly fell again but his arm, on instenct, had wrapped around her waist.Thier faces so close to a kiss but before Mario could turn around they pulled apart and dusted themselfs off.Then Peach talked to an older Toad about the party soon.

"Come with me Luna.We'll get you fixed up."

"Why bother the show will take care of it."

"No come on."Peach said pulling on her arm.

"NO YOUR NOT GOING TO DRESS ME UP LIKE A DOLL!"

"Aww you discovered my plans."

"NO NO HEY DON'T PULL ON THAT!"She said as a couple of toads had grabbed her skirt and helped in pulling her till they dissappeared into the castal.

Mario noticed the look Luigi had been giving Luna all day,"Luigi you like her don't you?"

Luigi blushed,"Do you think it could be love at first sight?"

In Peach's room

"How about this one?"

Peach held up a green gown, sparkly shapes as butterflys, and the tie in the back formed a butterfly, and it grazed the ground, and it was strappless.And Peach let her borrow green high heels with crystal studs on them.Then started to do her make-up.A little eye liner, eye shadow to match the dress, and some clear lip gloss.Then did Luna's hair letting her hair fall freely down her back.

"Perfect."Peach said admiring her work.

"Are you going to doll yourself up?"

"I'm ready."

(Sigh)"Hey Peach,(Peach looks at Luna)Whats Luigi like?"

A smile crept to Peach's face,"Why do you want to know?"

"Well he seems so sweet and (Blush) I think I'm falling for him."

"Lets see...Hes smart, sweet, sometimes couragous, loves everything, and cares deeply for people he loves, and is everyones best friend."

"Really?"Luna asked as Peach nodded.

"You know what I hear?"

"What?"

"I hear wedding bells because I think he likes you too."

"Hey he may not return my feelings."

With Mario and Luigi  
Mario and Luigi were wearing matching black Tuxs for this special occasion.

"Hey Luigi, Are you gonna talk to Luna?"

Luigi stayed silent beacuse he was still trying to make himself look better.'I want to impress Luna tonight."

"LUIGI EARTH TO LUIGI!"

Luigi finally snapped out his trance,"Hm What?"

"Luigi were you thinking about...Luna?"

At the ball

Mario and Luigi were resting in chairs waiting for the two girls to be announced,

"Presenting The Royal Highness Princess Toadstool!"Peach desended down the stairs in a gracful mannor,"And Her friend Uhh Luna!"

Luigi looked up and saw Luna coming down the stairs and stopped and Curqued to everyone.Then all kinds of boys crowed around her asking her to dance.Luigi had sat in a chair and waited,then a miricle of all miricles,

"Luigi would you like to dance."

Luigi looked up insently and he saw Luna holding her hand out to him.

"YEAH...Opp sorry."

Giggles"Thats Okay Luig."

Luigi gentally grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, on the dance floor Luigi wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck and they started dancing.

'tell her Luigi before someone else does!'"Luna can I talk to you very quick?"

"Yes Luigi.I'm listening."

"Uh not here come outside with me."

Luigi led her to the outside balcony.The pale moon light had caught on her dress making her sparkle, and the blanket of night sky cast over them and Luigi had taken roses from one of the many vases filled with white, black, red ,pink, and blue roses.Luigi had grabbed an open black and a closed white rose as he led Luna to a bench.She sat down and he got down and he handed her the roses and got down on one knee while holding her hands in his.

"Luna I just want to say...I...I-I-"

"Ohh Luigi just say it from your heart."

"I love you."Luna had gasped at him saying that,"Your kindness melts my heart, your smile is so beautiful and I love you dearly."

Luna hid her face crying as Luigi said the last line.Then when Luigi hugged her she whispered in his ear,"I love you too Luigi.I was just to afraid to tell you."

She stood up and the embrace became more passinate,Then they pulled away slighly as they gazed into eachothers eyes, then they inched nearer and nearer till their lips came in contact.Luigi's first kiss, and Luna's first kiss.

'Being with Luigi will be great.Hes much better than Waluigi, who only loves me because I'm Bowser's daughter.And if Luigi knew that he would never want to see me again.'

The kiss was countinueing when the DJ said, "WILL A MISS LUNA PLEASE COME AND SING SOME SONGS!?"

They parted and she grabbed Luigi's hands and pulled him in,"Come on I have a special surprize!"

Luna went on the stage and then Spins around with her hands in the air and her dress came off like ribbons and float above her as a new outfit appeared, a green belly bearing tube top with a dark denum croptop, hipp hugger bell bottom pants with the green flames going up. fingerless gloves and her hat with her hair going through the hole in the back..

"OKAY I'M GOING TA SING, HALLOWBACK GIRL, 1,2 STEP, AND SPARKLING ANGEL!"

The music started and her voice hit every note perfectly as she danced around matching the tone and mood of the song and then she finished throwing her fist into the air.She quickly bowed and threw her hands down and her dance outfit dissappeared leaving behind the dance dress.She jumped off the stage into Luigi's open arms.Everyone clapped and cheered.Then another slow song played and her and Luigi started thier couple slow dance.This was more perfect for them both.Just the two of them caught in a moment of love between


	2. I Swear

The night was so perfect to Luna that she held Luigi as close to her as physically possible. Luigi closed his eyes in pure happiness and laid his head on Luna's.

'A chance meeting and falling in love. You only find this chance of true love only once in a life time.' A small voice in Luigi's head whispered.

The moment shattered when the glass roof was broken and shards of glass landed everywhere. People covering their heads in protection, so not to get injured.

The moment it happened three figures appeared and stood in line. The first one was tall and skinny with a pair of purple overalls with a blue long sleeved shirt and black shoes the cap was purple and an upside down L on it. He smiled at her and said, "Luna my love!"

"Waluigi?" Luna asked aloud pulling Luigi behind her to protect Luigi.

Then the second figure was short and fat with a pair of purple overalls and a yellow long sleeved shirt and black shoes his cap was purple with a W on it.

"Wario?"

Then the third figure appeared which caused Luna had pulled away from Luigi and ran in front of the third figure ready to fight.

"Well Well Well if it isn't my little sister Luna." A girl's voice sounded.

Luna took the dive and attacked but the other girl jumped at an inhuman height, "You're getting to slow Luna." She teased.

The girl was an average build with black combat boots and jeans that were fayed at the bottoms, a blood red gothic corset and a black trench coat. Her cap was a deep red with the M on it.

"MARIA! I KNEW YOU'D ONLY CAUSE TROUBLE!!! "Luna shouted angrily.

"You know what, my dear sister, How about a fight? You and me?"

"MARIA YOU KNOW I WAS THE BEST! I TRAINED RATHER THAN FLIRTING WITH EVERYONE!"

"Well I've been training since you have been gone."

Luna looked at Luigi and turned back around in shame. Looking back up at Maria and,

"LINEAR POWER!" Luna shouted and her outfit changed (yet again) to a black and green corset with low rider black jeans. Two belts formed an X across her abdomen and a necklace seemed to appear and it was a pretty crystal heart with little angel wings dangling from a chain heart link.

"Well you clean up pretty nice."

Luna ran to Luigi, "I need you and Mario to get everyone outta here."

"But Lu- "

Luigi was cut off by a sweet kiss, though it shocked Luigi at first. When she pulled away and turned around.

Luigi Mario and Peach helped get all of the quests to safety as the two sister's stand in battle stance ready to strike at any time.

The Battle was fierce with sounds of slashing and punching. When the two girls threw themselves away from each other, Maria grabbed her elbow. Mario and the others knew she broke it. Luna wiped some blood from her cheek.

To everyone's surprise Maria looked amused, "I think you had enough today. I need to return to Daddy. And you know what? Daddy really misses his second youngest child. And Junior will not like what he hears. "then she threw a smoke pellet to the ground and Wario, Waluigi, and Maria were gone.

Luigi looked to Luna as she stood there with her head down in shame.

"I'm not going back to the place that I dread."

Then she felt arms wrap around her waist. She looked up to see Luigi.

"Are you alright Luna?"

"Luigi, I swear Waluigi is not my lover!''

"I know you."

The rest of the night was silent and after a little snake everyone turned in. Luigi was almost asleep when He felt an arm wrap around his waist. He smiled and put his hand lovingly on hers. Luigi turned over so he was facing her. She looked into his eyes and asked,

_I swear,  
By the moon and the stars in the sky  
And I swear,  
Like a shadow that's by your side_

"Luigi promise you'll never leave me?"

_I see the questions in your eyes,  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure, I know my part._

"Why would you ask something like that Luna? You know I love you."

_Cause I,  
Stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears,  
And though I've made mistakes,  
I'll never break your heart._

"What if I wasn't what I seem?"

_And I swear,  
By the moon and the stars in the sky,  
I'll be there_

Luigi smiled, "I like you the way you are. You don't need to change."

_I swear,  
Like a shadow that's by your side,  
I'll be there_

"I Don't ever want to feel abandoned."

_For better or worse, til death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear. Ooooh_

"Have you been abandoned before?"

_I'll give you everything I can,  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls_

"I- I ran away from my only home because I didn't want to marry?"

_And when, (and when), just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cause as the times time will change,  
My love won't age at all_

"An arranged marriage! Who would do that?!"

_And I swear,  
By the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear, (I swear),  
Like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there)_

"My father was about to marry me off the Waluigi, I didn't love him so I ran

_For better or worse, til death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart,  
And I swear._

Luigi stroked her hair as she continued to cry, "Shhh I'll never abandon you. I love you to much to do that." He kissed her forehead.

_I swear, (I swear)  
By the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there (I'll be there)_

"I don't want to have my heart broke again so can you swear?"

_I swear,  
Like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there)_

"I swear from the bottom of my heart and soul."

_For better or worse, (For better or worse)  
'Til death do us part  
I'll love you with every single beat of my heart  
And I swear (I swear) I swear._

Luna snuggled into Luigi as she and Luigi drifted to a dream-filled sleep.


	3. an unexpected turn

Luigi woke up and felt the other side of the bed for Luna but felt nothen but mattress. He shot up and looked around to see nothen. He went out into the hall and saw Toad walking down the hall.

"Hey Toad have you seen Luna at all?"

He smiled and said, "Yeah she's down at the beach with Mario."

~Luigi's P.O.V~

My eyes widened. She couldn't be with Mario. I ran as fast as I could to the beach and hid as I saw her and Mario in battle stances. Luna was wearingA black tub top that had shown her entire stomach, a pair of black apple bottom jeans with a few holes and white/black sneakers . My jaw dropped as they charged at each other. Then I saw Toadsworth and Princess Peach sitting on the beach. Mario had flipped Luna on her back.

"Luna you can't allow your opponent to get the better of you."

"Ahh that hurt Mario!"

"You have to have a better approach….."

Luna dropped her face so her bangs covered her eyes and she smirked,

"You want a better approach try this on!!"

~Luna (Your ) P.O.V~

You then brought up your leg to his face and knocked him pretty hard. Mario sat up and smiled,

"That's the way you do it Luna!"

~With Bowser~

'What is a matter with that child? Maria is a perfect prodigy, but Luna, Luna has to be a perfect opposite to me and Maria.'

~When Maria and Luna was born~

"Awe honey look at the girls. They are so cute." Gothica gushed as she held Luna and Bowser held Maria.

Gothica looked out to see a glowing crescent moon reflecting off the baby girl's eyes. Gothica halfly closed her eyes and smiled gently putting her forehead on the girl's, "I'm naming you Luna. In honor of the moon."

"I'll name you Maria in honor of the goddess of fire." Bowser said grinning evilly while looking at the girls, making Gothica very uneasy.

~10 years later~

I watched as Luna and Maria were practice fighting with their powers. Maria was just barely using her powers, but Luna she put time, effort, and concentration into every move she did. She suddenly stopped and rubbed her back where she got the damn tattoo. I don't know what it was but I hated her getting it. Luna then went back to practicing with her powers. She knew how to control them and she knew what to do with them. Maria was far behind in her training. She just wanted to relax, But I knew Maria had beat Luna to a bloody pulp from time to time but Luna won't attack back. Luna's useless.

~Present~

Bowser looked into the crystal ball of Kamek. He was furious to see Luna on the beach, on Luigi's shoulders playing chicken with Mario and Peach.

"Honestly Kamek what's wrong with that Girl?!" Bowser asks pounding his fist onto the table.

"I may have a plan." Kamek said smirking, "Sir Do you think it's possible that our princess Luna has not told Luigi about her connection to this kingdom?"

Bowser's eyes widened in thought, "I don't think she has Kamek." Then a wicked thought came to Bowser's head. "But if Luigi were to find out, he wouldn't love Luna anymore. HAHAHAHA!!!"

~With the Bros~ (rewind a little)

Mario asked everyone, "Who about spending some time at the beach today. Luna's been great with her powers so let's relax a little."

A while later Peach, Mario, Luigi, Luna, and some of the mushroom people were sitting on the sandy beach. The sun was bright and hot, a perfect day for swimming. Luigi was sitting on his towel when all of a sudden two arms wrapped around his shoulders, frightening him a little. He smiled when he saw Luna smiling at him.

"Why aren't you in the water having fun?"

He gently grabbed her hand, "I will soon."

"Okay……. I'm gonna go drown Mario. He put ice down my shirt a while ago so I need to get him back for that."

When Luigi turned around he was breath taken by what he saw. Luna was wearing a green tube top like swim suit with pants that hugged her waist and flared out at the bottom. She smiled and took off toward Mario. She jumped on his back and he did a face plant into the waters below. She got up and waited, Mario emerged and threw Luna off of him.

"LUNA!!!" Mario laughed and started chasing after her. Luigi smiled as he went into the surf just under Luna. He came up with her on his shoulders.

"Hahn" Luna gasped in surprise. She giggled at Luigi.

"Who wansta play chicken against us!?" Luigi challenged.

Mario smiled at Luigi and Luna laughing, 'She really has brought out the best in Luigi. I hope he gets the love he deserves.'

Mario helped peach onto his shoulders and said, "We'lla challenge you!"

"Yeah. Your done Luna!" Peach pointed at Luna playfully.

With that it began, Both struggling for the chicken title when………Peach fell off Mario's shoulders into the water. She came back up laughing. Mario laughed too.

"WE ARE THE CHICKEN CHAMPS!!!" Luna shouted playfully at the sky.

"REMATCH!!" Mario said as he helped Peach onto his shoulders again.

"Bring it on Red! We'll take you on any day!"

After about 10 rounds Luna and Luigi were still undefeated. Mario and Peach panted an laughed some more. When a green Yoshi came running down the beach and up to Mario. IT smiled then it noticed Luna,

"Who's she Mario?"

"That's our new friend and soon to be my sister-in-law, Luna." Mario said winking.

Luigi blushed different shades of red at what Mario had said. Yoshi inspected Luna and smiled,

"Nice to meet you, Luna. You seem a little familiar, What's your last name? "

Luna sweat dropped, "Uhh. I'm sorry but I'm fighting with my father right now, and I don't even want to hear the family name."

"That's okay. So anyway having some fun in the sun Mario?"

"Yep. A whole day here to relax, want to join us for dinner tonight, buddy?"

"YEAH!!"

Luna smiled as Yoshi went up beside her, which made Luna confused.

"Hop on Luna." Mario said.

"Wha—" She was cut off by being lifted onto Yoshi's back and he took off, running, and jumping on the beach as Luna shouted in real laughter. Yoshi came back and Luna wobbled off of him.

"Anyone get the number of that truck?" Luna fainted and Luigi caught her

Mario sweat dropped, "She hit a branch. Yoshi you have to be careful."

He shrugged, then something melted everyones heart, Luigi kissed Luna's head where she had got hit. She smiled at her gently and picked her up, "I'm taking her back to the castle. See you guys at dinner." Luigi said as he walked down the shore with Luna on his back.

~With Bowser~

"Dad, what are we gonna do with Luna?" Maria asked as she threw a ball up in the air and caught it.

Bowser paced, "what would the best way to make Luigi see what Luna really is?" He asked himself.

He continued to pace when he felt a tug on his arm, he looked down to see his son, Junior. Junior had tears in his eyes, which made Bowser feel bad at his son's sadness. Bowser bent down to him.

"Daddy, when is my sister coming back? I really miss her!!" He sobbed out.

Bowser sighed but gave a weak smile, "Soon. She's in love with That Damn star Luigi. I'm trying find a way to show him what family Luna belongs to in the most painful way for Luigi."

Junior looked down and said, "I'm going to bed."

He made his way to Luna's bedroom. He just walked inside and felt a little sad about his sister. Then he dug under the bed, finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a black lock box with green flames on it. Junior just had to tug on the little lock and it had come off easily. Junior smiled as he looked in the box. There was a family picture of his father, mother (when she was pregnant with Junior) Maria, and Luna, A small picture album, a little plastic bear, and something that shocked him. It was another box. It was mad outta metal, with an engraving of a heart with wings and a crown on top, on the front, with a message under the seal.

"The madness of this world

Cannot be conquered

By the sadness or the power

Of the world,

But only by the oneness

Of the world – hearts"

That scared Junior a little, 'Why would sis have this box?'

He gently opened it and gasped, "It's SO BEAUTIFUL!!!"

Inside laid a glowing crystal in the shape of a heart. It glowed a warm red, radiating warmth and love, and it seemed to be pulsing, like a regular heartbeat. Junior gently lifted it outta the box and instantly his hands became warm. Junior hugged the heart, being gentle as not brake it. He put everything back and under the bed. He got up and went to his room with it and the box it came in.

~In the Mushroom kingdom~

Luna had just opened her eyes to someone gently shaking her. She looked up to see Luigi looking down at her smiling gently.

"Hello Sleepyhead." Luigi cooed.

Luna stretched and yawned, "What time is it?"

"It's dinner time. Come on. It's pizza night!!!"

They both ran to the dining room laughing.

"_**A heart can be given,**_

_**A heart can be shattered,**_

_**Love can grow,**_

_**Love can go away,**_

_**But with the love of someone,**_

_**This heart beats. **_

_**As the despair grows and **_

_**When the love is taken away,**_

_**This heart dies."**_


	4. Secrets Reveled

The next day Luigi and Luna were walking along the beach together hand in hand.

'I know I can't hide my family from Luigi forever, But what if he finds out?' Thoughts like this raced through Luna's head when she felt a little tug on her hand. She looked to Luigi to see him smile at her,

"I'm just asking Luna, What are you your parents like?"

Luna looked down but continued to walk,

"My mother was beautiful. She was warmhearted and open to possibilities. She even helped me through a rough time in my life. I loved her with all my heart. I wish you could've met her."

"What happened to her?"

"She disappeared after an event went wrong."

"Ohh….. What about your father?"

"My dad….. I could live the rest of my life without."

"Why is that Luna? I'm sure your father loves you."

Luna stopped walking and tears started to pour out her eyes, her voice started to shake,

"Luigi? Is love when you tell someone they're useless because they refuse to do what they're told? Is love when you beat that person just because they aren't like what the parent envisioned? My father loved Maria and my brothers so much. He called me useless after my mother died, just because I'm not his perfect protégée. He made me dread to live, I wanted to end it all, I wanted to close my eyes and end it all." Luna opened her eyes, "Until I met you Luigi, I'm free to live and to love as I please. I can open my heart to you, and be forever in yours. I can finally feel my heart beat with love, with happiness, and not with dread. Luigi you had finally set me free and welcomed me into your heart and I love you dearly for that and more. "

Luigi started to tear to and pulled Luna into a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry…… I'm sorry you had to go through with that, Luna. I promise to never hurt you."

She pulled away slightly, "Thank you Luigi. That means so much coming from you."

~With Junior~

Junior was lying on his stomach on his bed just looking at the crystal heart.

"I wonder where Luna got this it's so pretty."

Then he looked back at the box to see the inscription,

"The madness of this world

Cannot be conquered

By the sadness or the power

Of the world,

But only by the oneness

Of the world – hearts"

Junior was confused about that. Then he looked deeply into the crystal's center to see something weird,

It had a grown woman dancing. She had long black hair put up into a fountain like style; her eyes were a blue color. Her dress was a white dress that had thin straps that hung off her shoulders and was tight on the waist up, and flared out toward the waist down. What Junior could see was her shoes were white high heels. She was smiling and seemed to be having a good time.

"WOW! SHE'S SO PRETTY! SHE KINDA LOOKS LIKE MOMMY!"

Junior continued to watch the woman dance till she disappeared. A new image appeared, It looked like Luna on her knees, she was sobbing and crying into her arm. And he heard her desperate voice,

"Why? Why would you take my love away? WHY WOULD YOU TAKE LUIGI FROM ME!?"

Then in a flash of light, Junior was now looking at something…… inhuman.

"Is that what Luna will look like?" Junior didn't like what he saw. He brushed the thought away as he heard his dad,

"JUNIOR?! LUNA'S HOME!!!"

~With Luigi and Luna~

The two had spent the day together, and were almost home when Luna noticed the rose garden in the moonlight. Luna grabbed Luigi's hand and pulled him over, she started to waltz with him, he smiled and danced with her. They whispered sweet words in each other's ears and giving occasional kisses.

Then Luna began to sing softly,

"With your wings tonight...

You can - come from - anyone can play

And we - will come - on the inside

And when - you get - right into the heart

You know - there's no other way to cry

Smile will bring the sunshine days

Comfort me tonight, with your wings tonight

Smile will bring the sunshine days

You come anyway, on the way you ride

You can - come from - anyone can play

And we - will come - on the inside

A chance - to have - flying that way

As I fly - across the distant sky

Smile will bring the sunshine days

Comfort me tonight, with your wings tonight

Smile will bring the sunshine days

You come anyway, on the way you ride

Comfort me tonight, with your wings tonight

You come anyway, on the way you ride"

Luigi laughed lightly, "My what's that song about? Hmm?"

"For my Angel. The one that set me free."

Then……CRASH!

Luna and Luigi looked at eachother and started toward the castle. Inside the throne room Luna saw some people she wanted to forget………. There stood Bowser, Maria, and Waluigi. In the corner Mario, Peach and the others were bound and gagged. Luigi shook a little but held his ground,

"Luna, get behind me." Luigi pulled Luna behind him but Luna wouldn't budge.

Luna just stood there starring at the smirking Bowser. Bowser stood and simply stated,

"I finally found you Sinier (Sin- long e- er). I wondered where you went." He walked up to her.

Luna continued to stare into space,

"LUNA, WAKE UP!" Luigi shouted to her. "BOWSER, GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Bowser scoffed, "Why I just want to take…"

Bowser was cut off by Luna kicking him in his mouth sending him flying across the room.

(Something she got from her powerful dad) Luigi and the others stared in awe at her. But then got scared when they saw her, her hair shadowed her eyes and her once smile was a thin line in pure anger.

Her voice sounded scary and sinister, "I will not allow you to tell them. I made my vow you heartless monster."

Bowser laughed as he got up, "You think you could hide what you were from Luigi? Knowing he would hate you for what you really are? Hmm Luna or should I call you Sinier?"

Mario had freed his hands and stood up confused, "What do you mean Bowser?"

Then Luna shouted distressed, "PLEASE NO!!!"

Some Kupas restrained Luna's hands and they giggled darkly at Luna trying to break free.

"Well, my dear Mario, I just came to pick up my daughter."

At that second, time seemed to go in slow motion as Luna felt her heart literally start to crack.

Gasps were heard in the room, all eyes shot to Luna who sobbed and hung her head.

"Luna?" Luigi asked in horror, "It-IT's a lie isn't it? TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Luna bit her bottom lip and cried harder tilting her head to the side to the ground.

"Yes. She is my youngest daughter. I missed my child so much and I only want her back."

Luigi thought his heart would stop beating, 'She's Bowser's daughter? I had fallen for….'

"IT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE LYING TO US BOWSER!" Mario shouted holding up his fist in anger.

"No. I can tell you everything about my daughter. Her name is Luna Sinier. I named her Sinier because she has a root to our family. She's been away for far too long, so come here Luna, time to go home."

Luna was dropped to her knees, her face shadowed by her long hair, her hands trying to grip the sleek marble floor. Her tears hit the ground in some time. Peach went up to Luna and placed a comforting hand on Luna's shoulder, but then felt this dark aura coming from Luna.

'It's stronger than Mario and Bowser's aura.' Peach thought in shock.

Then all of a sudden Bowser put his hand on Luna's head, she screamed loudly as her body began to change. Her once human skin turned to a green with yellow under her arms and legs, her nails turned to three inch claws, her dark brown hair became a bright red, her legs bent forward slightly, as her fangs grew longer. A tail similar to Bowser's appeared behind her. She looked like Bowser humanized.

"See? You fell for my daughter. Sinier, I can't believe you are ashamed of who you are."

Luna turned her head to see Luigi ball up his fist and tear in anger.

'Please Luigi. My control is hanging by a thread, don't say what I think you-'

Luigi angrily turned on his heel, "I can't believe you kept something like this from me Luna. I-I- I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Then Luigi left the room slamming the door.

"Well, Luna, let's get back home."

Waluigi picked Luna up bridle style. Then Mario and the others noticed her eyes, usually when they saw Luna, her blue was more dominate than her red but now her red was becoming more dominate than her blue.

After Bowser and them left, Mario could only stare at the place Luna was just standing.

"I can't believe it, Peach. Someone who made Luigi so happy is the daughter of our greatest rival. I looked at Luna like my sister. I-"

Peach gently took Mario's hand, Then Mario dropped to his knees and cried,

"LUIGI DIDN'T DESERVE THAT! I WILL KILL LUNA NEXT TIME I SEE HER!!!"

Luigi flopped down on his bed and cried the whole night.

~With Luna~

Luna was not acting like herself; she gained her human form back and was looking out her window. The dark scenery blackened her heart more. Junior tried to give her a hug, but she pushed him away and ran up to her room, locked the door, and stayed there. Her heart had cracked like a window under pressure. She cried hard till she had no more tears and started to cry tears of blood.

"Why? Why would you take my love away? WHY WOULD YOU TAKE LUIGI FROM ME!?" Sinier screamed

She looked around her room, it's exactly like it was before. She sighed, then suddenly she felt an intense pain in her chest when she felt her heart finally shatter.

"What's happening to me?!"

'_Bowser and Maria will pay for this. They wanted Sinier like this? I'll give them what they asked for." _A dark female voice said as Luna got off the floor. '_Beware Bowser. You're in for a world of terror.'_

~With Junior~

Junior held the heart in his hands till, it started to crack. Junior looked into the center once more, see an image of Luna and Luigi laying in the bed and he heard what they were saying,

"_Luigi promise you'll never leave me?"_

"_Why would you ask something like that Luna? You know I love you."_

"_What if I wasn't what I seem?"_

_Luigi smiled, "I like you the way you are. You don't need to change."_

"_I don't ever want to feel abandoned."_

"_Have you been abandoned before?"_

"_I- I ran away from my only home because I didn't want to marry?"_

"_An arranged marriage?! Who would do that?!"_

"_My father was about to marry me off the Waluigi, I didn't love him so I ran."_

_Luigi stroked her hair as she continued to cry, "Shhh I'll never abandon you. I love you too much to do that." He kissed her forehead._

"_I don't want to have my heart broke again so can you swear?"_

"_I swear from the bottom of my heart and soul."_

_Luna snuggled into Luigi _

"Luna and Luigi seemed to really love eachother. Who would daddy break it up?"

Then that image stayed like that till the crack went right through it, between Luna and Luigi. Their faces, once smiling, turned into distressed faces being torn apart. The heart started to fill with black fire till all of it was consumed, then before Junior could do anything, the heart shattered into many pieces, Junior gasped.

"Now what will happen? Mama, I wish you were here."


	5. Sin Appears

~Luna~

Luna's bangs were still covering her eyes when she made it to her father's throne room. He sat there laughing with Maria.

"We finally have Sinier back. Now we can take over Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Guess Again." Sinier hissed.

Bowser and Maria turned toward Sinier. Bowser wondered what happened to her.

Maria smirked, "Well isn't the big, bad moon jerk feeling happy today." Maria said, sarcastic venom dripping off her words.

Maria thought about old times and lunged forward, fist raised, about to pound Sinier's jaw when.

Quick as lightning, Sinier grabbed Maria fist and squeezed, Maria gasped in shock and pain as she felt cracking of the bones in her hand.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maria screamed, "LET ME THE FUCK GO!"

Bowser quickly stood up but Maria was thrown at him, knocking them both down. They both looked at Sinier in shock.

"You wanted the most powerful of all. You wanted the perfect daughter. You wanted the ultimate power for your daughter. So now you will bow to me." Sinier's voice hissed. She looked up and she looked nothing like she did before. Her skin was deathly pale, her fully red eyes glowing with no mercy, her hair became an ominous black as the night sky.

Junior had seen everything and ran scared, 'I have to tell Mario.'

Junior made his way to the warp pipe.

~Mario and Luigi~

Luigi refused to come out of his room, eat, sleep, or do anything. Then Mario came in and sat beside Luigi.

"Mario, what did I do, to have my heart broken like this?"

Mario pat Luigi's shoulder, "Luigi, I will kill her the next time I see her. I'll make sure she suffers for what she put you through."

Luigi gave a weak smile, "Thanks."

"Do you still love her Luigi?"

Luigi sighed, "Deep down in my heart, I know what Luna was. She was my light, and now it's suddenly gone. I just feel empty."

"I see well I'll bring you something to eat okay?"

Luigi nodded, 'But, I still love Luna. I guess that's why it hurts so much.'

Luigi griped his chest as there was an intense feeling in his heart with a little voice in his head

'_My….heart…..shattered…….please….help'_, as suddenly as it begun it disappeared.

"What was that all about?"

After a few hours, Peach was in her throne room.

'The whole castle changed. Luna brought happiness to the land. I miss her and I'm sure Luigi still loves her.' Peach thought then all of a sudden a window opened and in stepped a small version of Bowser. Peach got terrified and was going to call for Mario, till the little Bowser held up a picture of Luna and him smiling and playing and there was another boy in the picture. She let her guard down when she saw tears of sadness in his eyes.

"I j-just w-w-wanna talk to you." He said through his sobs.

Peach kneeled down on her knees in front of him.

"Okay. Who are you?"

"I'm Junior; I'm the youngest of the family. I don't mean any harm."

"Okay." Peach spoke softly to the child. "Why are you here?"

"I need help." Junior started to tear. "Luna's become evil."

"Uh isn't that what Bowser wanted?"

Junior viciously shook his head, "Papa awakened something deep inside Luna's heart. Her kind human heart shattered. Now she's something not from this world an…….. I NEED HELP! LUNA'S ALREADY HURT PAPA AND MARIA! I KNOW THAT'S NOT MY BIG SISTER!!! PLEASE HELP ME!" He wailed.

Peach hugged the child and rocked him back and forth, as Mario and Luigi burst in to see the sight.

"PEACH, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mario demanded.

Luigi tried to reach for her but to the brother's surprise, the Bowser look-alike was crying.

"Um why are you crying?"

Peach looked up and there were tears in her eyes, "Guys, Bowser needs our help."

"WHAT!? Peach, are you feeling okay?" Luigi asked as he felt her forehead.

"Luna….. Is the one that needs help."

Both brothers gasped, "WHY THE HELL WOULD WE HELP THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK!?"

After hearing that Mario got shoved a little bit, Junior had pushed him.

"YOU'RE THE HEARTLESS JERK! LUNA'S GONNA DIE!"

"GOOD! ONE LESS THING ON OUR LIST!" Mario shouted at the child.

Junior's eyes widened, "So this is it? My family is in danger, and all you can say is good?"

Mario sighed, "I don't want to hear of Lun- uh Sinier again. She did nothen but deceive us. She deserves to die."

"No. Luna doesn't deserve to die. She never deceived you. She hid what she was because she wanted no part in our family. My sis did nothen to hurt you. Because of papa, Luna's heart is shattered."

Junior brought out the broken pieces of the crystal heart an ominous black/purple smoke still rising from it. The three gasped, "Luna protected her heart so her bad energy would forever be sealed. But papa broke the seal. Sh-She's become someone she's not! I found this not too long ago, in a lock box under her bed. Inscribed on the metal box was,

The madness of this world

Cannot be conquered

By the sadness or the power

Of the world,

But only by the oneness

Of the world – hearts.

It means something about my sister. When she was still living with you, the heart beat with warmth, it was a beautiful sight. It reminded me that Luna was so kind and opens to everything. I wanted Luna happy so the night she snuck out I didn't tell anyone. She deserved to be happy. Then she met you and she became even happier. Now that her heart shattered, the demon inside her is free to gain control of her body."

Peach hugged Junior tighter, "Junior, who is this man in this picture with you and Luna?"

Mario and Luigi bent over to see it. The picture had Junior, Luna, and a young man. He had long red hair pulled back into a low pony tail. He had pale skin, was about a foot taller than Luna, and had bright blue eyes. He was wearing a brown trench coat, white shirt, brown pants, and black boots. He was smiling and winking as he held Luna up on his one shoulder while Junior was being held under his arm.

"That was our big brother, Jack. One night he just disappeared, along with mama. Dad had told us that they had died, but I feel mama and Jack are still alive. Luna and Jack were really close when he was there. I think that's what triggered the first demon sign in her. When Jack disappeared, her once blue eyes became red."

Mario started to think, "When we first met Luna she had red eyes with a ring of blue around them."

Junior nodded, "Her control was hanging by a little. She needed the true love to stay in control and suppress the demon."

"So what now?" Peach said. "You and Luigi are the Super Stars. Someone needs your help."

~With Sinier~

Sin chuckled darkly as she went over to her throne. Her dress was a pitch black. It had no shoulders but the sleeves were tight to her forearm but then flared out. And it grazed the ground. She had a necklace on too, a thin strand of black leather chocked her neck on it a glowing blue stone, and another attached was a longer strand hanging just outside of the dress was a glowing red stone. A silver crown sat atop her head with a blood red gem on the center. Her once long hair was now cut to about an inch below her shoulders with her bangs swept to one side. She smiled as she sat on her throne,

"Everything is almost ready. I'll succeed at the spell that, even Gothica and Jack couldn't do. I'll rein over all nine lands."

She laughed as a kupa came into the room and bowed, "Your Majesty."

The kupa wasn't an average kupa, it's once yellow scaly skin was a jet black, with red shells and gleaming red eyes. And pointed teeth.

"Has everyone been captured?" She asked as she stood.

"Bowser, Maria, Wario, and Waluigi have been captured." The kupa stated, "But that young Bowser hasn't been found my Lady."

"hm, Oh well bring me Bowser. I wish to speak with him."

The kupa bowed and went to get Bowser. Sin smiled evilly as she went to the window, The dark lands was hers to control now.

Then she heard a strained grunt as Bowser was pushed into the room, his hands bound by a dark magic rope. He growled at the Kupa.

"Well well Bowser, you don't look very happy." Sin stated.

Bowser looked up in absolute horror to see his daughter,

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER!?" He shouted. "LET LUNA GO!"

"Why? You don't love her." Sin drawled.

"YES I DO! I LOVE MY CHILD!"

"Yeah, you're right. Its real love when you call them useless."

Bowser's eyes widened, "Or when you allow the older sibling beat her to a bloody pulp. Yeah you're the Wonderful dad."

"…." Bowser stayed silent as he stared at the floor.

"But something is bothering me. Why didn't you love Luna? After all, she was your youngest girl, tougher than your oldest daughter, had a kind enough heart to live with you and say to you, "I love you", yet you called her useless. Why?" She smirked.

Bowser still stayed silent as he recalled everything he had done to Luna. It actually brought a tear to his eye.

'I guess, that's why Luna left. How could I do that to her?'

"Do you want to say something to her Bowser?"

His eyes widened, "HUH!?"

In a flash of light, Luna appeared. But she looked like death as she dropped to the floor on her knees.

"Dad?" She said barely above a whisper.

"Luna, Sweetie? I'll find some way to help you."

"Dad, my…heart….shattered… It….needs…..to….be…fixed…" Tears began to slip down her face. "I'm so sorry I was weak."

Bowser was about to say sorry back when the exhausted face turned to a deadly smirk as Sin returned,

"You BITCH, WHY DIDN'T YOU ALLOW ME TO SAY SORRY BACK!?"

Sin sighed, "You are an idiot. Oh well, I'll make sure Luna says Hi to Gothica for you. Back to the dungeon with him."

"I WILL GET MY BABY GIRL BACK MARK MY WORDS!"

Sin watched as Bowser was forcefully pulled out of the room. Sin watched as the circle began to appear on the floor.

'Just a little more time. My day of reckoning is near. '

~With Bowser~

Bowser was reminiscing on all the times he put Luna through hell.

~Flashback~

Luna was only six and Jack was about 14. They were smiling and having fun when out of nowhere Maria came out and beat Luna to where she had to be hospitalized.

He remembered Luna look at him with a look that asked, "Why did you let this happen?"

Then voices whizzed by~

"Aww honey, Look at the girl's! They're so cute!"

"My daughters WILL follow my footsteps. Gothica, you have no say in it!"

"Bowser, The madness of this world cannot be conquered by the sadness or the power of the world, But only by the oneness of the world – hearts"

"What spell is that?"

"It's the Dance of the Gods."

"What do you mean GOTHICA AND JACK DISAPPEARED?"

"I love you dad"

"LUNA! You are so useless!"

"Dad, why do you treat me this way!? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE IT!?"

"Luna, dad only favors the oldest and the most powerful."

"Dad…..I'm not marrying Waluigi. I'd sooner die."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUNAS GONE!?"

"Two years and Luna is dating that superstar Luigi?"

"Well she appears happy."

"Honestly Kamek what's wrong with that Girl?!"

"Sir Do you think it's possible that our princess Luna has not told Luigi about her connection to this kingdom?"

"But if Luigi were to find out, he wouldn't love Luna anymore."

"My dad….. I could live the rest of my life without."

"I'm so sorry…… I'm sorry you had to go through with that, Luna. I promise to never hurt you."

"Thank you Luigi. That means so much coming from you."

"I will not allow you to tell them. I made my vow you heartless monster."

"You think you could hide what you were from Luigi? Knowing he would hate you for what you really are?"

"PLEASE NO!!!"

"I can't believe you kept something like this from me Luna. I-I- I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"LUIGI DIDN'T DESERVE THAT! I WILL KILL LUNA NEXT TIME I SEE HER!!!"

"Why? Why would you take my love away? WHY WOULD YOU TAKE LUIGI FROM ME!?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER!?"

"Why? You don't love her."

YES I DO! I LOVE MY CHILD!"

"Yeah, you're right. Its real love when you call them useless."

Bowser was actually crying as he remembered the day Gothica and Jack disappeared. Luna wanted to help but he only slapped her and said she was useless. Bowser felt a hand on his shoulder; He looked up to see Maria with a gentle smile on her face.

"Don't worry dad. We'll get out of this."

"Maria? How could we treat Luna like we did?"

"Dad, you can't change the past, but you can change the future. Your anger got the best of you. I had a share in making Luna resent us." Maria said as she stared at her father. "We just need to figure out what Sin is going to do."

Then all of a sudden a warp pipe appeared and Junior jumped out.

"Hi PAPA!" Junior said happily.

"Junior!?" Bowser and Maria shouted shocked.

Then he was followed by his least favorite people, Mario and Luigi.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Bowser demanded.

"We're here to help Sinier." Luigi said.

Maria was now confused, "Uh aren't you going out with Luna?"

Luigi stood silent. Then out of nowhere Dark Koopas appeared and bound everyone. Everyone trying to fight, without prevail. They were being dragged to the elaborate ballroom. They were placed in one corner of the room. Luigi looked around calmly,

'What is it that Luna is doing' He thought, till he looked down at the drawn design in the center.

Outside the circle were 21 runes, each with a weird mark on them. With two more people tied up, but you couldn't see their face. The one wall was just a plain mirror. (If you've ever seen the transmutation circle for making a Philosopher's stone from Full Metal Alchemist. It looks like that.) Luigi's eyes widened, he had a feeling it meant trouble. Then a wicked laugh sounded, it was feminine and cruel. Mario and Luigi's jaws dropped when they saw Sin. She merely smirked at them.

"How does it feel? To witness something so great, that you want everyone to know?" She asked.

"I won't allow you to do this." Another female voice said.

Everyone's eyes were averted to the other two people, and now Bowser, Maria, and Junior's jaw dropped. It was Bowser's lost wife and his oldest son. They were tied up back to back, and looked beaten.

"You think you can stop me? That's a laugh!" Luna sneered and pulled out a small dagger and cut her palm, "Let's not forget everything you failed to do."

"This is bogus Luna" The boys shouted, "Stop this madness before it begins!"

Luna tensed for a moment, like she suddenly remembered something. Then suddenly she was snapped out of it.

"Oh I beg to differ. Gothica, that power is mine by the end of the night!"

Then Luigi's eyes widened when he got a good look at the other two.

The woman was about 35 and had long chocolate brown hair; the bangs were straight as the rest was slightly curled. Her eyes were a sapphire blue. Her skin was pale yet was littered with bruises and cuts. She wore a red gothic corset with a black lacy skirt. Her boots were black with a few buckles that reached her shins.

The boy had long red hair pulled back into a low pony tail. He had pale skin and had bright blue eyes just like the woman. He was wearing a brown trench coat, white shirt, brown pants, two belts criss crossing his waist, and black boots.

"How would you know if I was missing something in a spell you've never seen!?" Gothica shouted.

"Oh contraire, I know this spell by heart." Luna smirked at her bleeding hand. "The spell requires a broken soul, something to lure the Rune Guardians with. With the bloo—"

"You do know that you need a soul to sacrifice!? Are you going to sacrifice yourself!?" Jack shouted.

"Nope. You see Luna has a soul all her own. Two souls in one body. I sacrifice hers and I get my power simple as that."

"You're going to sacrifice Luna?!" Mario yelled out in pure rage.

"Well like I said to Bowser, 'You don't care', you wanted to kill Luna when you saw her again. Now, I need to ask Luna to dance."

Sinier laughed as she walked up to the mirror. Everyone gasped when they saw their Luna. She looked like death, literally. She looked too weak to do anything. Her skin was deathly pale, she had huge bags under her eyes, and her eyes were dull and listless with fatigue. She looked a mess, seeing that made Luigi want to cry. He had done this to Luna. Luna was going to die because of what he said. Luigi tried harder to break free as Sin put her hand up to the glass. Then a word of ancient tongue passed her lips as her hand went through. Then she pulled out Luna. She collapsed to her knees.

"Yes?" Luna asked barely above a whisper.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER!?" Jack shouted.

"She's just too weak, after all I was her strongest side. "

Luna wobbled a bit as she stood up. Her bangs now shadowed her eyes.

"Luna….. Would you like to dance?"

Luna's voice sounded like she was being controlled, "Yes. I would love to dance."

Then Luna suddenly had the energy to twirl around, casing her dress to lift showing her ankles. She was acting like she was a little girl pretending to be a princess. Luigi knew it meant trouble for everyone.


	6. The Final Wish

Luna twirled around with the sides of her gown in her hands. She smiled and hummed a familiar tune. Luigi noticed it was the lullaby she sang the day Bowser got her. She then started to sing in her controlled voice,

With your wings tonight...

You can - come from - anyone can play

And we - will come - on the inside

And when - you get - right into the heart

You know - there's no other way to cry

Smile will bring the sunshine days

Comfort me tonight, with your wings tonight

Smile will bring the sunshine days

You come anyway, on the way you ride

You can - come from - anyone can play

And we - will come - on the inside

A chance - to have - flying that way

As I fly - across the distant sky

Smile will bring the sunshine days

Comfort me tonight, with your wings tonight

Smile will bring the sunshine days

You come anyway, on the way you ride

Comfort me tonight, with your wings tonight

You come anyway, on the way you ride"

Luigi clenched his eyes shut as Gothica and Jack were thrown over to the group.

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY LITTLE GIRL!" Gothica shouted, "I'll do anything please don't sacrifice her."

Sin looked over at Gothica with a bored look, but it faded to a menacing madman's smile.

"Sorry. She will be sacrificed and you can't do anything about it. N-"

Sin was cut off by Luna as she collapsed to her knees, she had broken the control Sin had on her. Luna pulled her head up.

"Sin, if you want to sacrifice me, at least let me tell my parents and Luigi that I love them please! And I'll go without a fight."

Sin gave a frustrated growl, "Fine. But hurry up."

Luna then picked up her dress and ran into her parents waiting arms. Tears and loud sobs could be heard from the three.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Gothica cried, "I never meant for this to happen."

"I know mom." Then Luna looked up at her father.

Bowser hugged Luna as close as he could, "I'm sorry too Luna. I was the worst too you. I helped in destroying you. I never meant for you to die." He cried out, "PLEASE FORGIVE ME LUNA!"

Luna gave a small smile and hugged Bowser, "I've already forgiven you…dad. I thought I really hated you. But Jack once said,

'You can never hate your family.' I love you too dad."

Bowser and Gothica let her go as their bonds came back and Luigi was set free. He stared at her for a minute, then finally said with a small smile, "I've heard that opposites attract Luna. Me being a star and you one of the princesses of darkness, even though I'm supposed to hate you… I still want to be with you."

That shocked Luna, "Luigi?"

Luigi took both of her hands and held them close to his mouth. He closed his eyes savoring the close proximity with his love. He wouldn't lose her to a demon in sheep's clothing.

"Luna I had said I never wanted to see you again, but…. . It's been about 2 months and I know thats not a long time but it doesn't take long for love to build strength and I know that you are the one for me. You were there to comfort me after I was hurt and you were always there even when I didn't need you. what more could I ask for you are the only person to make me feel this way like everything is good and everything will be alright. I'm really glad we met that fateful day. You became my world that night. I won't lose you to a spell."

"Oh, Luigi….. I love you too." Luna whispered.

"HURRY IT UP!"

Luna and Luigi embraced, tears gently making their way down their cheeks. The moment was shattered as Luigi's binds appeared and pulled the two away from eachother, their hands creating a red spark when they were torn apart.

Gothica caught this, 'The madness of the world cannot be conquered by the sadness or power of the world….' Luna and Luigi were in love and Sin went mad. Sin wasn't about to let that go on, as she ripped the two lovers apart. Luigi was thrown into Waluigi, landing with a big thud.

Gothica saw a glittering red color dust like substance drift from Luna's hand. The color of love. 'Only by ones of the world- hearts'

Tears streamed down Luna's face as she screamed for Luigi.

Sin gave a sadistic smirk as she pushed Luna into the circle. The circle alighted and began its change. Luna was trapped inside the circle. She began to cry

"Luigi! PLEASE HELP I'M SCARED!"

Luigi ran up to the circle but in time he ran into a barrier that shocked him and threw him back.

"LUNA!"

Luna then started to feel her energy start to drain away.

'I'm going to die? I have to protect Luigi… mom…dad….everybody.' Luna felt so useless. Even before, this felt twice as worse but then her heart told her to be strong for everyone, 'I won't be afraid any more. I gave Luigi my heart and I'll show the strength of the love he gave in return.'

Luna then wiped her tears away and held her head high, "I won't be afraid Sin."

Sin growled darkly as the circle glowed brighter.

"There is absolutely no way for you to ruin it for me! No one can help you! HAHAHA!"

Luna looked up and took a deep breath. Then she kicked her leg up high and started her dance. She stepped on each of the ruin marks, each glowing a dark green as she did.

Gothica turned to Bowser and Mario, "We have to do something or we'll lose Luna! "

"But what can we do?" Mario asked ashamed of what he said to Luna. "There's nothing we can do."

"Mario we can't give up!" Peach cried.

Junior just watched his sister.

'What was the final stage of the spell? She has to prove w-" Gothica's eyes widened when Luigi tackled Sin to the ground

"I will not allow you to take Luna from me!" Luigi shouted with the new found courage in his heart.

Sin was also shocked at the strength, 'Where did that come from? I never felt anything that powerful before!'

Sin struggled to get Luigi off of her but something caught her eye. Luna was standing in the presents of the three guardians, Gaurdijeff, Earth Guardian, Moa Gault, Fire Guardian, and Flegion, Wind Guardian.

"NO! THAT POWER IS MINE!" Sin screamed but was held by Luigi.

A voice so soft like a breeze said, "You have summoned us?"

"Yes, my Guardians." Luna bowed in deep respect, "I want to perform the Dance of the Gods."

The three gasped, "Child! You are to young! Do you really wanna perform the most costly of all spells?"

Luna looked Gaurdijeff straight in the eye, "Yes." She stated.

Gaurdijeff was so taken back when he saw her eyes, he could see her very soul. The torture she had been through. The love she found in Luigi. The desire to protect everyone. He gave a small sigh, "What do you want the spell to destroy?"

Luna gave a small smile and pointed to Sin, "Her."

"You do not want the power of the God's?" He asked shocked.

Luna shook her head, "No. Power means nothen to me. I just want Sin destroyed to save everyone."

"You do realize that we will be taking something dear from you. That's the other side of the spell. We may take your heart, your memories, or your life altogether, whatever may be precious to you. Do you understand?"

"I understand, my Guardian. But please allow the others to live. Even if I disappear please do not allow them to be hurt." Luna pleaded with him.

"I shall not allow harm to befall anyone but Sin. You have my word."

Moa Gualt flexed his long fire wings, "Young Luna, Daughter to the moon, I bestow upon you my blessing for this spell." He said as he bowed.

Flegion flexed his claws as he bowed also, "Luna, Daughter to the King of Darkness, You have also my blessing."

Gaurdijeff smiled small and said, "Luna, you have my blessing to continue. Step on the ruins you think describes everyone you have ever known."

The three disappeared as Luna started her dance again.

'Ruins that describe people I know? This will be easy.'

(As she steps on the signs she whispers the name of the person she thinks best for it. Also she has met a lot of people in her life so bear with me.)

Water, "Jack"

Earth, "Junior"

Fire, "Bowser"

Wind, "Cally"

Summit, "Michelle"

Saint, "Toadsworth"

Death, "Sin"

Thunder, "Rosie"

Flash, "Rosalinda"

Triton, "Bubba,"

Ice, "Kemik"

Heavens, "Gothica."

Star, "Me."

Life, "Mario."

Hades, "Maria"

Love, "Peach"

Sword, "Buddy"

Castle, "The Dark Lands"

Courage, "Luigi"

And Hope, "Toadette"

Luna was finishing her dance, Sin had managed to throw Luigi off of her and she ran for Luna but before she could, A shadow demon hand came from the ground and held her. Sin struggled and thrashed,

"I COMMAND YOU TO FREE ME!"

Luigi was feeling afraid but he knew Luna had told the Guardians not to hurt them. Luigi came a bit closer to Luna, Tears seeped from his eyes, as he saw his love dance with balls of light surrounding her. Everyone could not believe how beautiful Luna looked as she danced with them, a small smile played on her lips.

But then she was grabbed by another hand that held Sin. However…. Instead of struggling against it, Tears streaked down her eyes as a happy smile on her face shown. Then she looked at Luigi, "Go home! I'll be back!"

Luigi nodded, "I love you Luna!"

"I love you too!"

Then in the split second, both Luna and Sin were pulled through the floor, disappearing without a trace.

Everyone was at a loss of words to what had happened, Luigi looked up at the full moon hanging above his head, "I'll wait for you, Luna." He whispered.

"G-G-Gothica, what could they have taken from her?" Bowser turned to his wife.

"Bowser….. They took what was precious to her. And I don't have a clue what it was."

Then Waluigi piped in, "But didn't that spell allow pure love to forget the sacrifice? I remember Luna talking about it."

Maria sobbed once for her sister but then gave a small smile, "Luna's strong. If she could suffer me and Dad, she can live through everything life throws at her."

Wario gave a small nod, "That's true. Luna was too tough to give up."

Junior walked up to the small embellish of the moon. His tears wouldn't stop but he brought out all the pieces of the crystal heart, still black and with smoke wisping from it. He got on his knees and started to piece it together one by one. When it was back in it's original form, it started to glow. The heart went back to it's beautiful red form and the angel wings sprouted from it in a little burst of light. It looked like nothen had ever happened to it. But then the glow faded, the heart was still crystal but not as beautiful as it had been, Junior sobbed.

Luigi gave a sad sigh and turned to go back home through the warp pipe.

Mario and Peach both looked at the heart as the circle began to disappear into black smoke.

"I guess we'll see you soon Luna." Mario smiled as he followed his brother.

"Can't wait to see what happened Luna." Peach said as she followed Mario.

Gothica hugged her husband, "Let's go home. We all need some rest." She whispered.

Everyone exept Bowser went into the warp pipe, leaving the Koopa King alone.

"I love you Luna." HE turned to walk away but a slight breeze caused him to stop.

'Love you too dad.' A sweet soft voice called.

Bowser gave a small smile, "See you soon Luna."


End file.
